Pirate's Life: Moving On
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: Sequel to Pirates' Life: The Last Stand. The Keeper of the Code is dead. The heir is healing from scarring mental and physical damage. After the loss at Whitecap Bay, he's finally realized that he won't live much longer on the seas. Agreeing to settle down somewhere with Angelica, he must make one last sail- to Shipwreck Cove. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Recently Jacob's Transformation has been a video recommended to me on YouTube. I checked it out. It'd from Twilight, which I've never seen nor read. Though definitely planning on reading it soon in the future. I watched several other clips and looked up some stuff.**

 **This story is still the sequel to my normal Pirates of the Caribbean story 'Pirates' Life: Moving On', but I will be incorporating shape-shifting humans. I won't be using specific characters from Twilight, if you were wondering. Just incorporating shape shifting wolves/humans, as the idea seems really cool.**

 **Thanks for understanding, now let's get into the story.**

 ***X***

 **Pirates' Life: Moving On**

 **Prologue**

There was a firm knock on his door before it swung open. A naval soldier entered, his uniform torn slightly and a complete mess. The man in the chair looked up curiously, before looking back down at his work with a look of disgust at the man's state.

"Lord Beckett." The soldier saluted.

"Commodore Jervis." Beckett raised a single eyebrow. "Report?"

"Near success, sir."

"Near?"

"A few of the pirates escaped." The commodore swallowed nervously. "And a few more escaped when we were on the voyage back."

"Which pirates escaped, Commodore?" He demanded.

"Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl." He reported, shifting nervously.

"Jack Sparrow escaped?"

"Yes, Lord Beckett. He was one of the ones on the ship. He and three others commandeered one of the longboats."

"How did this happen?" Beckett scowled, disappointed.

"I...I don't know, sir." Commodore Jervis admitted.

"Find him or you will be the one at the gallows!" He threatened. "Nine months."

"I will see to it, Lord Beckett."

"I shall hope so, Commodore, or you'll have more to worry about than escapees."

*X*

"Stop moving!" Angelica Teach snapped at the man whose hair she was cutting.

"Sorry, love." The injured Captain Jack Sparrow obeyed.

"Apology accepted." The Spanish woman responded, cutting off another strand of hair.

"Remind me why we're doin' this again." He requested.

"Because we decided that hiding is the only way to survive." She explained.

"Ah, right." He replied. "I still don't bloody like the idea."

"But you know it's the only thing we an do."

"Aye, it's the only way."

"And you still need to go to Shipwreck Cove." Angelica reminded him. "How far is it from here?"

"'Round four months." Jack told her. "That doesn't 'nclude the sail back either."

"That's not safe, Jack." She sighed, snapping the scissors shut again. "Do you have a plan?"

"No, not safe at all." He agreed. "The only idea I have is to steal a flag from the Navy an' put it on the Pearl. Not good 'nough, though."

"What if you used another ship?"

"A different ship? Stickin' with the Pearl for this one."

"And, remember, don't go before you're healed." She commanded him.

"I won't. Don't worry, love." He responded, grumbling out the last part.

"I'm not." Angelica responded, sounding confident, though he knew she wasn't.

Part of his old self sparker up and Jack replied,"Ye are."

"No, Jack. I'm not worried."

"Ye are an' we both know it."

She sighed heavily. "So what if I am?"

Jack smirked for a moment. "Knew it."

"¿Cómo podría no estar preocupado después de que casi te mueras?"

"Ye know I don't understand a bloody word o' whatever ye jus' said."

"Sorry." She muttered quickly, before repeating what she had said in English. "How could I not be worried after you nearly died?"

"Well, I didn't die, did I?" He raised an eyebrow. "Nearly, yes, but I didn't."

"I don't want to lose you like my father, Jack." She murmured.

"I know." He responded gently, knowing how she felt. "And ye won't."

"I know you told me that you won't leave me a third time; you even promised." Angelica had stopped cutting his hair. She just stood behind him. "Can you promise me again?"

"If I was goin' to leave ye, I would've by now." Jack told her. They both knew that was true. "But, I promise ye, Angelica, I'm not leavin' ye."

"Good." She practically breathed into his ear. After a moment, she began to finish what she'd started earlier.

"Unless,"He spoke up after a moment, thoughtfully,"It's because o' somethin' ye did that convinces me to do so- unlikely."

"What would I do that would make you leave?" She questioned, both worried and curious.

"Dunno, love." He admitted. "But it could happen, y'know."

"I will make sure it doesn't." Angelica assured him in her Spanish accent.

Jack chuckled, agreeing. "I know ye will."


	2. Chapter 1: Late Night Walk

Three weeks ago. The battle had ended three weeks ago. Jack lost his leg three weeks ago. He confessed his love to Angelica three weeks ago. Teague was killed three weeks ago. _Three weeks ago. Feels like it was yesterday._ After the battle, the next week was spent in a small longboat stranded in the ocean. Spent starving. Spent fighting off sharks. Spent wishing it was all over. Half a day was spent walking through a forest and a town. Two weeks were spent recovering.

Yet he still hadn't; not mentally.

Nightmares still haunted him every night. Memories haunted the daytime. He couldn't forget what had happened; any of it. Teague's body hitting the ground beside him, his sympathetic eyes as he muttered a few things, the light fading from them. Angelica screaming his name as he was pinned to the ground and defending himself with what little energy he still had. The screams of dying men across the beach and echoing from the trees. His own cries and whimpers of pain as he took the beating when he failed to shield himself from the swords, butts of musketts, and kicking boots.

It was all too much.

But his body was healing well. Most of the wounds were almost completely mended, a thickening layer of new skin forming over them. But they still ached from time to time. Especially his leg, which showed clear marks of shark teeth. The skin covering those wounds was _very_ thin, like a piece of parchment or paper. Thinner, perhaps. He'd nearly gotten used to the peg leg, the stub of his right thigh not hurting much at all unless he attached the wooden leg to it wrong. However, it still wasn't the same as walking with two normal legs. He still had to be careful on unlevel land and stairs or hills. But, he was certainly getting used to it.

And even better; he'd regained some weight and his ribs no longer showed through his skin as they had before. He was still much skinnier than before the battle, but he'd made good progress; he wasn't half starved anymore.

Jack and Angelica had walked out of the Turners' house for a walk in the night. This wasn't the first time either. They'd found that it often helped him calm down and get back to sleep after the memories scared him wide awake. Now, they walked hand in hand together, along a dirt path outside of the town. They were silent, they only noise the rustling of leaves and the cool air of the night moving about. The horses in the town to their right neighed quieter as they began to get drawn in by the tendrils of sleep.

A sudden growling came from the woods on their left. Deep growling, like that of an angry dog. Then there was a louder rustle of undergrowth and leaves and a snarl. Jack's head snapped in the direction of the noise and he saw an overly large wolf emerge from the shadows of the forest. It's teeth were bared and foam trailed its mouth, sliding down the furry gray chin to land in the grass. The wolf let out what sounded like a howl mixed with a growl and took off towards them.

"Howard, stop!" A voice screamed from the woods.

The wolf didn't listen. A younger man emerged from the trees, watching helplessly. Well, helplessly, until he suddenly transformed into a brown giant wolf and raced to intercept his friend. His gray and white companion was faster, having had a head start, and easily reached Jack and Angelica before the other one. It leapt and its large paws slammed into either of Jack's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. One of its paws rose from his shoulder and swiped across his chest. The claws were sharper than he expected and he cried out for a moment. Then the wolf snapped at him, trying to bite him.

The teeth never touched him, however. The brown wolf slammed into the side of his rebellious, angry companion and shoved him aside with a growl, pinning him down. Somehow, the gray wolf tore free easily and came back for round two, teeth connecting with Jack's right forearm. He gasped, the pain unbearable, as he hugged his arm to his chest. It was like no other wound he'd ever had. Something was wrong.

Angelica raced over to his side, falling to her knees, as she tried to pry his arm from him to examine it.

The brown wolf tackled the other one to the ground, pinning him again, put holding harder. After the two wolves exchanged growls and snarls, the pinned one finally transformed human, followed by his friend. All either of them wore was a pair of trousers. They had similar symbols on their shoulders. One of them burned in and the other a tattoo version.

"What the hell, Howard?" He snapped at his companion, clearly angry.

Howard pulled free from his grasp and got to his feet. "I told you already, Trenton, this human's not right."

"Still, you can't go attacking him!" Trenton retorted. "It's against the rules of the tribe!"

"Who cares about rules, Trent? These ones are messed up, man." The other man spoke up.

His friend shoved him aside angrily. "I can't believe you, Howard. We gotta get back to the pack. Silas has to hear about this. C'mon."

Both of the men transformed back to wolf and raced back into the trees, like they were never there in the first place. A thin trail of dust slowly settled to the ground where they'd ran off to. The grass had been torn up by their claws in several places as they'd scrambled around.

Jack gasped as Angelica tenderly held his arm to examine it.

"Somethin's not right." He told her as he sat up.

"It's alright, Jack." She tried to assure him.

"Those men, they were wolves?" His head couldn't wrap around it.

"Si." She answered in Spanish as she helped him to his feet, glancing at the red stain on his torn white shirt.

"People who turn into wolves…" He muttered to himself, his mind utterly confused.

"Jack, we should get back." She told him gently, probably thinking that the trauma was getting to him.

"Hmm?" He wasn't completely paying attention. "Oh, aye, probably a good idea."

They began heading back along the trail together, Angelica holding onto Jack's left arm. He let her, not really minding it much. It was quiet again, just as it had been before the wolf-man had attacked. They listened to the sounds of crickets chirping and items in the dirt crunching underneath their boots as they walked.

About halfway back, Jack stopped to sit down on one of the boulders at the side of the trail. He wasn't exhausted, he just didn't want to get back quite yet. Angelica could easily tell and sat down on the boulder nearest to his. They both stayed silent, but he gave a fond smile when his gaze met hers.

He remembered when he used to ogle at her, like he would at any other attractive woman. He'd even looked that way at Elizabeth, until he finally decided to accept her choice of being with William. But, as he looked at Angelica now, he didn't feel like he'd used to. His desire for her didn't lessen, no. More the opposite. He didn't just want her so he could bed her and have a night of pleasure, but he truly loved her. He was willing to wait until she was ready- he didn't need to hurt her any more than he already had in the past. This was probably his last shot at making things right between them. So far it was going well and he didn't want or need to ruin it.

Jack moved over on the boulder and patted the free space beside him. Angelica smiled for a moment, getting up and walking over. She sat down next to him, leaning into his left side. He wrapped his left arm around her as she curled up into him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head tenderly. She responded by taking his right hand in hers and squeezing it affectionately. He moved to rest his chin on her head, squeezing her soft hand back.

She pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to examine the bite he'd received from the attack. He felt her tense, presuming it didn't look good. It certainly did hurt him quite a bit, as well as the gash across his chest. He felt her fingering his arm extra carefully, one of her hands trying to brush the blood away from it. He gasped, the pain growing for a moment.

"Sorry." She murmured quietly. "Lo siento, mi amor."

"Don't worry about it." He responded, his voice a whisper as well.

She brushed the wound again and the pain shot all the way down his arm, making his fingers twitch. She saw it, stopping and pulling his sleeve down to cover the wound. She leaned back against him, like she'd been before. A light breeze stirred the leaves of the trees and they rustled. He held her tighter as she shivered.

"Jack?" She asked quietly.

"Aye?" His voice wasn't very loud either.

"What do you plan to do, when we leave here?" She asked.

"I don't know, love." He admitted. "Haven't really thought about it. Clearly, since even goin' to the Cove's a bit reckless, I can't go back out after. I might settle down somewhere on the island, 'round 'ere." He fell silent for a moment before continuing. "What about yourself, Angelica?"

"I go wherever you go, mi gorrion." Angelica stroked his chest gently.

Jack smiled, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "Is that so?"

She laughed lovingly. "Of course, Jack."

He smirked as he replied. "I see how it is then, love."

"What?" She tilted her head up to look at his face.

He raised his eyebrows as he met her gaze, but didn't answer. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers passionately, feeling her melt just through the touch of their lips- he didn't need to read her mind to know she loved this. He scooped her up into his arms, though his right one took a toll from it, and stood up mid kiss. One of her arms went around his neck to ensure she wouldn't fall from his grasp and the other gripped his shoulder.

She broke the kiss for air, and leaned her head against his shoulder as she panted. "Oh, Jack, mi amor…"

"Love ye too, 'Gelica." He murmured back, starting to walk them back towards the Turner's large house.


	3. Chapter 2: A Dimming Light

They fell silent, and once they'd both caught their breath, all that could be heard were the sounds of animals, the crickets chirping, and the trees rustling in the breeze. They maintained a steady pace, despite the burden of him carrying her and his injuries. A wolf howled in the distance and he tensed slightly, holding her tighter and not looking back.

"It's alright, Jack, they're not near." Angelica assured him.

"I know." Jack responded, his voice husky. He cleared his throat, adding,"I'm not scared o' 'em. We jus' don't need any more fights t'night."

The house was in sight from the last hill before the clifftop. He could smell the sea in the air and it soothed him. Unfortunately, he knew that they couldn't stay out much longer to sit on the edge of the cliff and watch the waves. They needed to get some rest. William, Elizabeth, Angelica, and even the maids had been trying to get him to sleep more since the return a couple of weeks ago. He didn't like it; he was a grown man, not a child!

"Jack?"

"Mhm?"

"We can go over there." She'd read his mind.

 _Damn._ He gave a small chuckle as he glanced down at her. She looked so comfortable in his arms; so tired too. "We need sleep, love. Not tonight."

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

"Haven't ye been already?" He pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." He grinned playfully. Then he grew a bit more serious. "What do ye mean?"

They continued past the Turners' house, following the split trail over towards the cliff's edge. They reached the rocky edges and he set her down, scooting closer to it and dangling his legs over the ocean far below them. She took a similar position next to him, leaning into his side and gazing out at the dark horizon.

"Jack,"She sounded really curious, almost nervous, making his own curiosity rise. Dangerous thing, curiosity is. Last time he was too curious, he was tricked and lured to his death. Elizabeth. Angelica continued after a moment,"Have you ever thought of having children? A family?"

That caught him off guard.

"Children, eh?" He hid his surprise at the question.

"Yes, Jack." She rolled her eyes, sounding almost mildly annoyed.

"Dunno, love." He answered. "Whiny, small, hard to keep track of...sounds like a lot o' work."

"Like captaining your ship's not hard work." She retorted, bitter disappointment showing through annoyance.

His head snapped to face her, and he was nearly glaring. He shook a finger at her nose, his voice both playful and threatening when he spoke up in reply. " _Never_ say that again."

"Never say never." She answered simply.

"Ye jus' did twice." He stated obviously.

She slapped him, half playfully, and he jumped so hard that he began to slide over the cliff. He rolled onto his stomach halfway over, scrapping at the grass in a desperate panic. Within a moment, his full body was dangling dangerously over the sharp rocks and the ocean. He let out a strangled noise as he remembered falling into the gorge during the battle. He couldn't let it happen, not again. He gasped as tension grew in his right arm and he lost his grip.

"Angelica!" He hollered, panic getting the better of him.

"Say it, Sparrow." She peeked over the edge, glaring at him.

"Now's not the time!" His remaining hand slid a bit more. _Hold on, just a bit longer…_

"Say it!" She demanded.

"Alright, alright!" Jack snapped as his hand was just about to give out. "I didn't mean it, savvy?"

As he lost his grip, for a moment he left hopeless and thought that she hadn't decided quickly enough. Then a millisecond later, Angelica's soft hand seized his arm and stopped him from falling. Her other hand took hold of his right one and she began to pull him up. As soon as he felt he was fully on the ground, he scrambled to his feet and staggered away from her.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She asked, _now_ sounding worried. "You're pale."

"Get away from me." He growled, falling to his knee, his peg-leg pointing forward awkwardly. His chest heaved from the effort of holding himself together and gripping the stone of the cliff's edge. He sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead for a moment, as he composed himself. "Bloody woman…"

"I heard that, you know." She warned.

"Ye nearly got me killed!" He rounded on her as she neared him.

"Why does that bother you so much?" She snapped. "You didn't seem too worried when you almost died in my arms on that beach!"

"'Course ye don't bloody understand." He mumbled, turning away from her angrily.

"Jack." Her voice was firm, yet softer than before. He felt her hand on his back and heard her settle down next to him. "Let me understand. Tell me what's wrong, mi amor."

"Everythin'." Jack answered after a long moment of silence, his fists clenching and unclenching as he did his best to control his emotions. He fingered the loaded pistol he'd brought with them when they'd left. He drew it, turning it in his hands as he tried not to consider taking the easy way out of all of this.

"Jack,"Angelica begged,"don't do this."

"Do what?" He asked bluntly, knowing what she meant.

"Give me this." She pulled the flintlock from his grasp and tossed it a few feet away.

He stared at it, where it lay in the grass. He didn't say anything, but rested his elbow on his single knee and buried his face in it. He sighed heavily, his fists so tight that his arms shook a bit. For the first time since he was young, he felt tears stinging his eyes and threatening to go free. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He had to stay strong.

"Jack…" She sounded devastated at seeing him like this.

"It's so bloody hard." His own voice was pretty insecure. He didn't care, didn't even try to hide it. He couldn't hide it for much longer. "I can't live with it. It's killin' me."

"What is?" She asked quietly.

"The memories." He responded. "The more I remember them, the more nightmares they turn into. And it's not jus' the ones from the battle." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath again, before continuing. "The worst of my past- that's showin' itself now too. The worst of the worst ones even. The Kraken, the Locker, all of it." He nearly shuddered as he mentioned the beast. He forced himself to finish explaining what he was trying to say. "But you, Angelica- ye're my light in all this darkness. Ye're the only reason I still _try_ to move on. I would've given up long ago by now, if ye weren't 'ere." He lifted his head up and turned to look at her. "But it doesn't help when ye accidentally make me fall over a cliff. That dims the light, ever so slightly."

*X*

Angelica realized that his eyes were shining in the darkness and it dawned on her how hard everything had been for him lately. Learning of a secret his father had kept about his mother's death, watching his father die, and getting continuously injured. She would've fallen apart by now if she were in his position, she knew it. It all contributed to show how strong he was compared to her.

But even the strongest break. And it was his turn.

*X*

"I'm so sorry." She murmured, her voice heartbroken and her eyes sorrowful. "I didn't know."

He nodded, looking away as he said,"I can't keep pretendin' everythin's fine."

"Then don't, mi amor." She told him, her voice a little more steady now.

He sat back, holding himself up with his arms. "After I was saved from Jones' Locker, the only things that kept me sane were Teague and memories o' you."

He began to get up, deciding that he probably wouldn't sleep anytime soon.

"Where are you going?" She got up too.

"Town." Jack replied simply, stretching his limbs.

"Be back by sunrise." Angelica told him quietly.

He nodded. "I will, don't worry."

As he walked back down the trail towards the main town of Port Royal, his first thought was to locate a bar and get some rum. He'd not had rum since before the battle, three weeks ago. However, he decided against it. He'd just find a quiet place and keep to himself for a few hours, then go back to the Turners' house to try to sleep. Sounded like a plan.

But what he didn't know is that Angelica was following him, concerned about what he'd do.

He entered the town, turning into a long, empty alleyway. For some reason, a lit candle had been left behind at the very end, on top of a crate. He kept walking, all the way to the end of it. As he walked, his anger and pain grew within him and as soon as he reached the end of the alley, he clenched his hands into fists and began punching the brick wall with all of his strength. His knuckles began to bleed and his hands bruising. Yet he wasn't aware of _that_ pain. He repeatedly stuck the wall, his anger slowly fading away.

He only stopped when he felt a warm liquid sliding down his arm. Blood. His knuckles were covered with the crimson liquid. His sleeve was stained to match it. Same for his other hand and arm, but only worse because of the bite wound. He unclenched his fists, his hands trembling from his nearly dissolved rage. He gave the wall one more pound before he let out a ear-piercing bellow of anguish and misery.

Jack sank to the ground, head in his hands. He shifted so that his knee was bent and he rested his elbow on it. Then he buried his face in the crease of his elbow. For the first time since he was young, he felt tears leak down his cheeks. _Pirates don't cry. Pirates don't cry._ But he couldn't help it. He soon found himself weeping and he was ashamed.

 _Pirates. Don't. Cry._

 _"Things are changin', Jackie. We need to change too, b'fore those changes wipe us out."_

 _Maybe...just maybe I already have, Dad._


	4. Chapter 3: Something's Not Right

**Remember these names: Eliseo, Jedidiah, and Valiente**

Jack swiftly, almost carelessly, unstrapped his peg leg and hurled it at the nearest brick wall, only to feel it connect with his forehead, slamming into it as it bounced back. The recoil knocked him onto his back, and the first actual sob escaped him. He grabbed the wooden leg and turned, chucking it with such force that it flew a good portion down the alley before landing and coming to a complete stop. He let out a half-sob, half-howl of suffering before he half-heartedly rolled onto his side to face the dead end.

*X*

Angelica had froze at the end of the alley when she saw him attack the brick wall. She hadn't seen him like this since their younger years. And that time he'd nearly gotten himself found out by the Sisters of the Covenant. He'd left a hole in her wooden wall that she'd had to hide with a picture that had barely covered it. It had taken her quite some time to calm him down.

But she could tell that this was much worse, as he was attacking a _brick_ wall rather than a wooden once. She could see the blood staining his shirt and dripping to the stone alley floor. She grew more worried as he didn't seem to care or notice.

She was briefly relieved when he stopped, but her heart cried out when she saw him sink to the ground. She could barely make out what sounded like a sob. Now this she had never seen before from him.

She took a few steps into the alley and picked up the peg-leg he had tossed away. She began to head over to him.

*X*

Jack heard what sounded like footsteps and gave a hoarse, weak snap. "What do ye want?"

The approaching individual didn't answer. The footsteps ceased right behind him and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was almost immediately. Angelica. Why had she followed him? He didn't do anything to show that he reacted.

"Jack…" Angelica sounded heartbroken, shattered even, by how he was acting.

Jack suppressed a sob, trying to distract himself by grabbing a handful of gravel from a damaged spot of stone in his bloodied hand. He let it slide from his grasp and fall back to where he'd taken it. It was mostly silent, besides the sounds of the night.

"I'm fine." He growled, his voice purposely low and rough. He tried to repeat it, but his voice broke and he was forced to admit it. "I'm fi…who am I kiddin'?"

"I'm so sorry, mi amor." She murmured.

"This isn't how I wanted it to go." He said quietly, after a few moments of silence. "I didn't think we were goin' to win, but bloody hell- it was worse than I imagined. The Navy destroyed us- there's not much left aside from whatever lot decided to hole up in the Cove."

"They were going to do this anyway. You told me yourself when you asked me to join." She reminded him. "You didn't think we stood a chance."

"And we didn't." He added hoarsely, sitting up partially.

She reached out and took his head in her arms gently, pulling it to rest against her stomach. He didn't move, lost in his broken thoughts. He slowly began to relax, the remaining tears beginning to evaporate. The noises of horses snorting and crickets chirping became distant as he fell into some kind of a soothing daze. A hand cupping his cheek snapped him back to reality.

Jack looked up at Angelica and sighed with exhaustion, resting his left hand on her hand.

She gave him a fond, sympathetic smile before she spoke up. "We'll need to get back soon, Jack."

"Think they'll mind if I stay 'ere t'nite?" He asked quietly, in a way that showed he would stay there anyway. He really didn't feel like being fussed over for being a bloody mess. He could explain it in the morning.

The look in her eyes showed that she understood. She gave a warning look, which didn't last long as she mumbled in agreement. "As long as we're back before sunrise and they don't know."

"I can make that work." He told her, remembering back so many years as to how he'd had to be out of Angelica's room in the Covenant before sunrise each morning as to not be found out. How he missed those days, when he wasn't constantly mourning or looking over his shoulder.

He pulled himself off of her, moving back a few inches and resting his head on his elbow. She laid down opposite of him. The way they were positioned forced their eyes to lock. He could tell that something was bothering her. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Somethin' wrong, love?" Jack asked.

"I'd ask you the same." Angelica responded. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time, Jack."

"Which was when?" He asked, struggling to recall a moment of his anger getting the better of him through the memories of his various adventures.

"In the Covenant, when you put a hole in my wall." She answered.

"Oh." Now he remembered. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It is fine, Jack. They never found out." She assured him.

"Good." He muttered.

They lapsed into an awkward silence and he found himself examining his bruised, bloody right hand and forearm. He didn't really care about it that much, he was just trying to preoccupy himself for the moment. The sounds of the night started getting to him, and he felt himself gradually becoming drowsier and drowsier. He rested his right arm on the stone, holding it against his body as he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids from closing. They did, however, yet he did not fall asleep.

The sounds of something shifting startled him and he jumped slightly, though his eyes remained shut. The night breeze grew cooler and he could hear things, presumably flags, flapping. He heard more shifting and could feel warm air- someone's breath- against his skin. Angelica. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her tightly against him. She snuggled into his form and he relaxed, the tension completely leaving his muscles. His head rested against the stone and gravel as he finally lapsed into a dreamless sleep. A well needed, well deserved sleep.

*X*

Jack awoke to a hand teasing his beard. For a moment, he kept his eyes closed as he relinquished it. Then he finally opened his eyes and smirked at Angelica. She smiled back at him from where she was sitting up beside him. He glanced up at the still dark sky before sitting up too. He grabbed his peg leg from where it lay beside him and strapped it on, curious of how it got there. Angelica, probably.

"How long 'till sunrise?" He asked her, sleepily.

She shook her head. "I do not know. We should probably start going back, Jack."

He nodded. "Aye, probably."

She got to her feet and helped him up. He took a moment to stretch, his body stiff and sore from the events of earlier that night; those being the wolf attack, nearly falling off a cliff, and punching a _brick_ wall.

They began walking back towards the way out of town. Even though he was weary, he scooped her up into his arms from behind, startling her. He gave a light chuckle at her gasp of surprise and held her close after adjusting her in his grasp to a more comfortable position. He felt her rest her head against his chest and wrap an arm around his neck. Her other hand gripped his shoulder.

As they left town, he glanced down at her and his lips made contact with hers. They pressed against each other slowly, softly, with equal force, but it drew into a quicker-paced, passionate make out session within moments. He tried to break the kiss for air, but she cupped the back of his head to keep it in place. She sucked on his bottom lip to enter his mouth and he obliged, their tongues each dancing around the other to explore the other's mouth.

Angelica released the back of his head and Jack finally broke the kiss, gasping in air. He saw her chest heaving too. He could also see the lust in her eyes as she clung to him. She leaned against his chest as he walked them along the trail, towards the Turners' house. He heard her breathing slow after a few minutes, chuckling to himself as he realized that she'd fallen asleep.

He reached the house not long later and carefully managed to climb up a tree, holding an arm around Angelica's waist tightly. He'd left his window open so he could easily slip inside. Thankfully, the tree was right by the window too. He climbed onto the outer part of the windowsill, carefully lying the woman on the floor inside before he climbed in after. He closed the window, latching it.

He picked her up in his arms once again and headed over to the closed door, opening it and walking over to her room. Thankfully no one was in the hallway; they were sleeping. Then he opened that door and gently rested her on her bed. He tucked her in under the covers, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before he left the room quietly, not forgetting to close the door.

Upon entering his room again and closing the door, Jack took off his shirt and laid it aside, examining the bite he'd received on his right forearm. Realizing it'd be easier to see with light, he lit the nearest candle and sat down at the desk. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he took in the sight. The teeth marks were engraved deeply into his flesh, so deep he swore he could see the bone. Blood covered the whole area surrounding the marks, but the skin around it was yellow instead of its normal sunburned tan. He touched it as softly as physically possible and was slightly surprised that the skin felt so...mushy. He knew from experience that this was no ordinary wound.

Something certainly wasn't right about it.

Putting his shirt back on, Jack climbed into bed and let sleep take him. And then the nightmares came...


	5. Chapter 4: Strength and Weakness

_An overly large, gray wolf lunging at him with bared teeth. Paws slamming him onto his back from where he stood. A slash across his chest. Teeth snapping, but never touching him. Another wolf, a brown one shoving the gray one away. The first wolf slipping free._

 _Teeth snapping shut on his arm._

 _Immense, unnatural pain for such a small wound._

 _The wolves, turning into_ men _and arguing about rules._

 _*X*_

 _Slamming fists into a brick wall, not stopping when they begun to bleed out._

 _Crumbling to the ground._

 _Crying._ Crying.

Jack found himself slowly sliding into consciousness, a cold sweat covering his skin. He felt something shift weight on his bed and tried to turn away from it. That didn't work, however, as the thing on his bed had ahold of him. The thing was holding him just below the waistline of his trousers.

With an annoyed groan, he opened his eyes groggily and glanced at the form of what seemed to be a person beside him on the bed. Angelica. She tugged on him and he moaned in his sleepy state. She climbed on top of him, straddling his midsection.

"Wake up, Sparrow." He felt a light slap to the side of his face.

He attempted to roll away, but to no avail, pinned underneath her. She grasped his right arm; grasped the bite itself. He let out a gasp, suddenly wide awake, and yanked his arm free. That only caused more pain, as her grip had been solid on him. He pulled his arm to his chest, inhaling deeply for a moment.

"Bloody hell." He growled through gritted teeth.

"What's with you and that arm?" She asked curiously.

"'S not a normal bite." He complained.

He could've sworn that he saw her roll her eyes through the darkness. "Oh please. Let me look at it."

"Looked at it earlier myself." He told her. "Won't look much better than it did then."

She didn't reply, but instead climbed off of him and walked over to the desk, snatching the candle. She lit it and his eyes stung as she walked back over. She sat right back where she'd been before and he couldn't suppress a moan. She lifted the candle to his arm, rotating the candle so that the light touched the whole wound.

He heard her gasp as she stopped moving. "You're right, Jack."

He let out a snort. "Told ye."

Jack heard a puff of air and then the room was pitched into darkness once again. He felt Angelica shift and put the candle on the nightstand. Then he felt her soft hand on his cheek. It remained there for a moment before sliding around to the back of his head. His eyes were still adjusting back to the darkness of the room when he felt her lips on his. That didn't stop him from kissing her back.

He deepened the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip until it parted from the other. He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Her hips ground against his and he moaned into her. He could feel his shirt being slipped over his shoulders and down his arms. It was tossed aside as the kiss lengthened. With what physical strength he had been regaining since the battle, he rolled them over so that he was on top, purposefully breaking the kiss. He took a minute to admire her still-clothed form.

The pirate lowered his lips back to hers. As they kissed, he managed to remove the clothing above her waist, exposing her breasts. He then went on to remove her breeches and boots, which were sent to the floor as well. He kicked his own boots off- though it was challenging wit the peg leg- as she fumbled with the latch of his belt. He undid it for her, discarding of his trousers within moments.

And then, he started thrusting into her, kissing her neck all the way. Her moans filled the formerly silent room. He kept thrusting and kissing, and she cupped the back of his head to keep him close. Exhaustion began to fill him. More aroused than before, he went to pull out for the final time, only to feel her legs lock around his waist and jerk him back. Unable to hold it in any longer, he released the fluids he'd been holding in into her. One final moan came from her as he collapsed atop of her and the room went silent.

Jack pulled out of Angelica and laid down beside her. She only climbed back onto him, however. He didn't mind though, sighing in satisfaction, as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Jack." She murmured upon resting her head on his chest.

He mumbled something inaudible to even himself as sleep pulled him in.

When Jack opened his eyes, he wasn't lying in the bed. Instead, he was standing up in what to seem an endless abyss of green. It was a soft green, one that reminded him of a forest. He took a step, realizing that he was basically walking on air. Even the air seemed to have a thin tint of soft green. The second thing he noticed was the clinking as he walked. It sounded familiar and a quick realization dawned on him. He had his dreadlocks, the trinkets still remaining among them. He looked down at himself, curious of what else he'd not noticed. He was slightly confused to discover that both of his legs were intact. In fact, the only wound on his whole body was that of the bite he'd received earlier that night from the wolf-shifter. His pirate brand, however, was still there as it was engraved into his skin.

"Curious, isn't it?" A familiar voice made him freeze.

Jack looked up to meet the eyes of the late Keeper, who stood a few yards away. His confusion quickly faded and was replaced by a bitter resentment and anger. He didn't move, holding his father's gaze.

"Well?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Been a long month, I see, Jackie."

The other man didn't respond immediately, eyes narrowing. When he finally answered, his voice wasn't cold nor welcoming. "Aye. Sure 'as been."

"Ye're lucky to be alive, boy." Teague growled at his tone. "Most men would've died. Two, three, musket shots, loss of a leg, several other bad wounds. Bet that would've even killed me. J-"

"-Hell, one shot killed ye!" Jack nearly shouted at him. His voice quieted in a grief he failed to suppress. "Ye shouldn'tve done it, y'know. Should've let 'em beat me t'death. I don't deserve much more than that."

"Jackie, ye really think I'd let my only son- the Heir!- die?" The older, deceased man asked him. "No, Jackie, I wouldn't. I, like you now do, have a sense of family. You were all I had left- I couldn't let anythin' happen to ye, boy. The protectiveness ye feel towards that woman and the children ye'll likely have is just as I've felt towards you. I'd _die_ if somethin' happened to ye."

"Doesn't mean I deserved to live." The younger man told him, his voice barely above that of a whisper. "It should've been _me_. Ye're dead because of _me_. I don't know what to do anymore because _you_ died for _me_. This is _my_ fault!"

"Ja-"

"This isn't about me anymore! I couldn't care less about _my_ future! Not anymore. I couldn't care less about what happens to _my ship_ anymore!"

"John Edward Teague." Teague spoke not harshly nor softly, but it effectively silenced the other man. "You don't know what it's like."

"What what's like?" Jack asked.

"What it's like to watch someone you care for die before your own eyes, because of yourself." The man answered.

"But you died because of me." He objected softly.

"That's not what I meant."

"'S what I heard."

"What I meant," He continued, ignoring what he had said,"is that you have never seen a lover die before your eyes."

The younger captain suddenly gave a small nod of understanding. "Aye, that be true…"

"You have never been forced to _kill_ your lover, for the sake of your men." Teague's voice was a fierce whisper.

Jack was stunned, but forced himself to speak the question he dreaded to know the answer to. "'S that what happened to her? To mum?"

The Keeper sighed,"She wanted to get out of the Cove. There were rumors of a treasure, and, naturally, she wanted to go after it. I took her on the Troubadour with me to find and collect it. When we came upon the location of the treasure, months later, we journeyed through a system of caves. Then they opened up into a larger cavern. It was there where we found the treasure. She was the first one to touch it, your mother. But...everythin' went wrong s'soon as she did."

"What happen'd, after she touched it?" He questioned.

"It...possessed her; took over her body an' mind." He paused before continuing. "Jackie, she attacked us; wiped out more than half of my men. I had no choice. I had to kill her. If the 'hole crew died, there'd be no way of gettin' back to the Cove. I did what I had to do."

The younger man was silent. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. He gave a small, awkward nod of his head. His thoughts didn't whirl as crazily as they often did. It was like the story his father had told him had silenced most of his trains of thought.

"Do ye understand now, Jackie boy, why I sacrificed myself for you?" His father asked. "I had nothin' left if I lost ye, boy, so I did what any father should have done; what anyone of any worth should have done."

"I understand, aye." He responded quietly. "But that still doesn't explain somethin'. You could sacrifice yourself for me because ye only had me left, I get that. But what would I 'ave done if I managed to lose ye and Angelica- Calypso only knows how someone immortal could die-, but what if I lost ye both? What would I 'ave left? The Turners don't need me for anythin'."

Teague snorted in a mix of amusement and bemusement. "Ye'd take on the persona of Captain Jack Sparrow and drink it all away."

"No." Jack shook his head in disagreement. "That battle changed me far beyond what ye think. Tonight proved it. I just...broke. Like ye told me three weeks ago, it's change an' fit in or be killed. And I think I've chosen to change." He paused, gathering a few thoughts, before he continued. "I'll always be Captain Jack Sparrow in name, but the personality's gone. Swept away with the river in the gorge. After I return from Shipwreck, I've gotta adapt to civilization, even though I don't like it. And I will do it; take your advice for once."

He could see the faint hint of pride in his father's eyes. "Looks like somethin' I said finally got through your thick skull, boy."

*X*

"Aye." The younger captain answered softly. Too softly. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again to add,"It's interestin', that I could survive away from the Cove- away from _ye_ \- peacefully. An' now I'm strugglin' to get up each mornin' over what happen'd at Whitecap Bay." He looked away for a long couple of seconds and looked back, before he finished. "'S like knowin' ye're dead is worse than jus' bein' without ye. But, I reckon I did stay away from the Cove purposely to begin with."

"Jackie, one more thing ye should keep in mind in these days: Don't show your weaknesses 'round your enemies, or any potential threat for that matter." The former Keeper advised. "They could use 'em against ye; make ye give in, possibly- and very likely- get ye killed. In these days, on the waters or on land, there is no safe."

"I know." The latter responded. "Ye told me that one a long time ago, Dad."

"Good." He gave a small nod. Silence fell between the two. Not even the slightest sound rang through the air. Teague took a moment to reflect upon his son; _He's come so far, my Jackie boy. From a wild child to have causing mischief in the Cove, to working aboard ships, to backing up and getting kidnapped by rogues, to making his way to the rank of captain in the East India Trading Company, to commanding his very own ship and earning himself a new name: Captain Jack Sparrow. Only to have his ship sunk and make a deal with Davy Jones for his life and that of the ship itself. Then to be mutinied upon by another Pirate Lord. To be killed by the Kraken and sent to Jones' Locker. And then...resurrected. And he fought against them in the war against one Cutler Beckett and to see to Jones' demise by helping a friend live to see another sunrise. And then hunt down the Fountain of Youth, fail, and set out to free his bottled up ship. He moved on to even find and help see to the destruction of Poseidon's Trident. And after that...all of this.  
Been a hard life for ye, Jackie boy, and ye didn't deserve half of what happened. Always wondered how ye moved forward and when ye would finally break; when ye would build yourself back up again. Despite everything- all of our troubled and misfortunes- ye are still a Teague and the next in line to be Keeper in my place. And I trust ye'll keep the line going. _The younger man's shoulders sagged and his head drooped down slightly. _Oh, ye'll find yourself and keep going, boy. I know ye better than ye know yourself._ He finally broke the silence. "Don't mourn for too long."

"An' how long's too long?" A sad smirk appeared on his son's face.

"Any time af'er now is." The former Keeper returned the smile. "No more grieving, Jackie boy. It's time for ye to take my place as Keeper an' stay safe somewhere; avoid the Navy."

"Take your place." The man suddenly seemed a small boy again, his features so downhearted. "I was decent at bein' an imposter, but nev'r replacin' someone for good. I don't want to do it."

"I know that ye don't." Teague sighed. "But like I said durin' the battle, times are changin'. I'm dead,"He saw the younger man stiffen at the word _dead_ ,"and ye're next in line. It's not about what ye want anymore, Jackie, it's about what's necessary."

"Dead." Jack echoed, as in a trance.

"Aye. I'm sorry, boy." He responded quietly.

"I'm sorry too." His son looked back up at him.

"I know ye are." The deceased pirate captain managed the tiniest hint of a smile. "John, I know ye are." The younger of the two closed the small gap between them and stood before him. Fatherly instincts taking over, the Keeper pulled his son close in a tight, final embrace. He could practically feel the aura of all the latter's emotions in the air. He was confused, defeated, and even lost in a way. One simple battle had discarded of his mischievous ways and nearly all of his optimistic hope of the future; one simple battle had broke him down to a shell of his former self. Something in the air shifted and the man began fading away into nothing. "Stay true to the Code, Jackie, and to yourself. Stay strong."

 _Stay strong, Jackie boy. It'll all be fine._


	6. Chapter 5: CRACK!

Jack awoke to what sounded like shouts from outside and within the house. Confused and in a sleepy daze, he slipped from underneath Angelica and stumbled to the window. He could make out soldiers on the cliffside. _Not good._ He gathered up his clothing and quickly began dressing himself. He's just put his shirt on when the woman on the bed awoke.

"Jack?" She asked sleepily, but she clearly knew something wasn't right. "What is it?"

"Soldiers." He answered, strapping on a baldric with a cutlass. "Get dressed. Hurry."

Wide awake, she did as he said and was soon standing by the door as he looked for another cutlass. He located it and then handed it to her. She took it as he glanced out the window again. Not much had changed down there. Still as many soldiers as before. Angelica came to look out as well, eyes widening at the sight of the men below. He drew his sword, as she did too.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Jack was silent, thinking, for a long moment before he finally spoke up. "I don't know," He admitted. "We can't fight them all."

There was a loud knocking on the bedroom door and they both jumped, turning to face it. "Open up in there!" They glanced at each other, Jack shaking his head. "In the name of the law, open the door!"

"Ye want me to open it?" The pirate muttered. "Some law…" Jack swung the door open and charged into the soldier outside, effectively slamming him unconscious into the opposite wall. He waved from Angelica to the front exit. "C'mon!"

"Stop right there!" A voice roared from down the hall, followed by the click of a flintlock. "Drop your weapons!"

"Bugger." The other man grumbled irritably, doing as he was told and holding his hands in the air. Angelica did the same, giving him a what-now look. He gave a half shrug in return, whispering,"Play along."

"Move along." The soldier was directly behind them now, and Jack felt the metal barrel pressing into the back of his skull.

*X*

Jack grunted as he was forced to his knees beside Angelica. Lined up side-by-side were all of the inhabitants of the Turner house. Each and every one; even the Turners had been caught. The soldiers walked among them, even a commodore and a man who looked to be Lord Beckett the second himself.

Beckett and the commodore were examining the prisoners, as if looking for someone. They didn't stop- until they reached him.

"What's your name?" The higher man asked.

"John Teague." He gave his true name, hoping that the soldiers nearby wouldn't know who he really was.

"Jack's short for John, isn't it?" Beckett questioned. The pirate didn't answer, making the man repeat the question. "Isn't it?"

"It is." Jack answered, hiding his nervousness.

"And if I heard correctly, there is a Teague who goes by the name of Sparrow." The man paused, looking for any hint of emotion in the prisoner's now stony face. "Have you heard of him?"

"No." He lied.

"Then you won't be afraid to show me your right arm." The man told him confidently.

The pirate captain froze. _Oh no. I'm bloody doomed._ "Don't touch me, if you please."

Beckett nodded to the commodore, who in turn roughly grabbed Jack's arm and pulled up the sleeve. The ' _P_ ' burned into his skin stood out easily. Frowning angrily, he looked away from it with a scowl. Beckett, to the contrary, had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"So ye have me." He told the navy man. "What do ye want with me?"

"Information." The latter responded.

"What kind of information?"

"Where are the other pirates?"

The pirate snorted. "Ye really think I'd answer that?"

"No, but I came prepared." Beckett responded simply, gesturing to someone behind Jack.

"What do ye- Oof!" He was shoved roughly to his stomach, the wind knocked out of heard a tearing sound and was aware of his shirt being torn off. He then heard what sounded like the crack of a whip. _Oh bugger…_

 _CRACK!_

The pirate captain grimaced as the hard leather hit his back, but he refused to give in. He could barely feel the blood trickling out of the gash before another crack rang out and he was struck again. He visibly winced before attempting to get up, only for a third strike to knock his hands out from under him. He crashed to the ground, his head slamming it extra hard. He grunted with the fourth hit, forcing himself to keep it together.

 _CRACK!_

"Jack!" Angelica screamed at him.

 _CRACK!_

His teeth dug into his lower lip and he could taste the salty blood. His back was burning with pain. _Six so far. How many can I take?_ He wasn't exactly sure that we wanted to know the answer to that.

 _CRACK!_

Another. And another. And another.

 _That's ten…_

 _CRACK!_

And then a weak cry exploded from his lungs and throat.

"Jack!" Angelica called again, her voice sounding distant even as she was beside him. "JACK!"

All he could feel in his back was the pain. He couldn't feel the pooling blood nor the heat of the sun. All he could feel was the pain, like a growing wildfire with each lash.

 _Hold it together. Just a little longer. You can do it,_ another voice in his head told him.

 _CRACK!_

Twelve.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

Fourteen.

 _CRACK!_

His throat was raw. His back hurt like hell. His vision was filled with black spots. His thoughts were scattered every which way. But his pride was still whole. He would not say anything, and if he did, he'd make sure it was a lie. He'd sworn it to himself within the first three lashes.

 _CRACK!_

"Oh, you're a bore." Beckett sighed. "You're going to give in eventually."

"Never." Jack croaked hoarsely.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

Eighteen.

 _Now, Jackie, now!_ The unknown voice screamed at him.

He sprang into action immediately, ignoring the pain completely. He got to his feet after scrambling a few meters and took off at a run towards the gate.

"Prepare to fire!" A voice roared.

He reached an iron fence- which thankfully had no barbed wire on top- and climbed up it. Just as he was about to jump onto the other side, another _CRACK!_ rang out. But that was not the crack of a whip. That was the crack of a firearm; the crack of a musket. And the shot of said weapon hit home in the escapee's shoulder.

Jack let out a cry, tumbling over the fence headfirst. He landed on his stomach. Had he not been in such bad condition, he'd have been able to get up and make a sprint for it, but his body was against even the slightest turn of his head. He heard the footsteps racing towards him, like nails being hammered down. He heard shouting from the soldiers and a female screaming Spanish curses at them. _Angelica._

He was hauled up by the arms, the two men supporting him dragging him through the nearest gate some meters away. He couldn't get his legs under him or find the strength to even _try_ to struggle free. But he had figured out who the unknown voice in his head was. _Sorry, Dad, but that just didn't work._

He let out a strangled shout as he was thrown back onto the ground beside Angelica.

"Shut up, you stupid woman!" A voice demanded.

A slap rang out and Jack was enraged as he immediately realized what had happened.

"You dare-" Blood leaked from his mouth as he dragged himself towards the man who had hit the woman next to him.

- _CRACK!_

He fell silent, a single whimper escaping him.

"Take these two to the prisoner wagon and take them to the Fort." Beckett demanded of his men. "We'll meet you there."

"And the others?" The commodore asked.

"Leave them be to remember this."

"As you wish, Lord Beckett."

Jack felt himself being dragged along. He slipped into unconsciousness as the pain finally overwhelmed him. _Nineteen lashes and one shot, not bad..._


	7. Chapter 6: A Cruel World

Jack slowly faded back into consciousness. He could feel something hitting against his back, though he couldn't _feel_ his back; it was the impact he felt. He heard the crack of a whip on skin with each impact and it all came crashing back down on him; he'd been captured and brought to the prison in Fort Charles, along with Angelica.

He finally opened his eyes, nearly recoiling at the sight of the floor he laid upon. He was in a pool of his own blood. Literally. He swallowed, attempting to sit up, only for the whip to slap against his back and cause him to collapse again with a grunt as the pain began to return to his body.

"That's enough." The familiar voice of Lord Beckett the second sounded.

The impacts upon the pirate's back stopped. Still in a daze, he didn't move nor make a sound. The sounds of a whip hitting flesh rang out again, followed by someone else's cry; a female's, from the cell next to his. It took him only moments to realize what was happening. They were torturing Angelica.

"No!" Jack cried out in a hoarse voice, scrambling to the bars that separated the two cells and gripping them so that his bloodied knuckles went white. "No…"

It hadn't occurred to his scarred mind that she was immortal. It's completely skipped all train of his thoughts. He'd forgotten that she was immortal and he was desperate. _What do they want from her?_ Her cries gradually grew louder and combined the sounds of her flesh being hit, his ears couldn't take it.

"Not her…" He begged, looking at Beckett, who stood outside of either cell, while one of his men were in with each of the two prisoners. The injured pirate couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Please…"

"We need information." Beckett told him. "If torturing you doesn't work, then torturing her will get something from one of you." He paused. "Now, let me ask you again. Where are the pirates?"

Jack frowned at him, remembering what he'd sworn earlier. "Didn't know the navy was so bloody cruel."

"If it's what we need to do to get rid of the rest of the pirates, it's what we'll do." The man was unphased by the remark. "Not unlike your kind."

"Not all of us are cruel." He snapped back.

Angelica cried out again and again. The pirate in the cell next to her was debating what to do. Should he attack the soldier behind him or tell some lie of where the others were? Both? He grew more and more desperate with each of the cracks of the whip; with each of her cries. He took only a moment longer to decide.

The captain used the iron bars of the cell to pull himself to his feet from his knees. His eyes gazed upon Angelica for only a moment longer, when he suddenly turned and leapt onto the soldier behind him, effectively knocking the man to the ground. He drew the man's sword and held it to his throat. As he got up, he turned to look back at Beckett.

"Stop this." He demanded. He pressed the metal harder against the soldier's neck. "Or I kill this man."

"We can afford to lose one man." Beckett told him, clearly not caring about the soldier's life. "And it's only one more bad deed on your record, Sparrow."

Jack bit his lip indecisively. He knew that the other man wasn't bluffing. He clearly wouldn't get anything out of killing the soldier lying at his mercy. He glanced down at the man beneath him, who was undoubtedly fearing for his life. The pirate stabbed the cutlass into the dirt next to the man's head with an annoyed, defeated sigh. He fell back to his knees at the bars that seperated him from Angelica. He could barely hear the soldier in his cell getting up through her cries of pain.

He was almost out of ideas. His only other one was to lie and give false information to the navy, which he was very close to doing. If that didn't work, he had no clue what he would do. Another cry rang out and he flinched violently, his ears ringing for a moment. This _had_ to work. It was all he had left to offer. In this state, there was no idea he'd be able to come up with anything creative if this failed. Another ear-piercing cry rang out and he covered his ears, huddling in the corner of the cell. More cries came, all of which got through his poor barriers.

"You win." He croaked finally, as he released his ears. Beckett looked as if he hadn't heard him, and that made him angry. He screamed the words at him now. "YOU WIN!"

"Stop." Beckett told the commodore, the man in the other cell. He turned back to the prisoner. "Tell me where they are."

"They have a camp in the remains of Tortuga." Jack told him. "I don't know where in Tortuga, but I know they're there."

The man nodded thoughtfully, waving the soldier in the pirate's cell to exit. The soldier obeyed. The commodore, however, remained in Angelica's cell. "Commodore Jervis, remove the barrier between them and then you are relieved for today."

Jervis nodded. "Yes, Lord Beckett."

Beckett turned and promptly walked out of sight, clearly intent of leaving the filthy prison of the fort. The commodore did as the was told, releasing pins on the metal bars that the prisoners hadn't even noticed. The pirate scrambled out of the way as the soldier carried it out of the cell, which was closed after him by the second man, who left after it had been shut.

Almost immediately, the commodore came back into the cell and practically slapped the pirate. "Filthy pirate."

Jack grabbed the man's shin and tripped him, climbing on top of him and grabbing him in a chokehold, squeezing tightly. Jervis gasped for air, without getting any into his lungs. The attacker slammed his head into the dirt and tightened his grip. Moments later, the commodore became motionless. "Bloody commodore."

"Jack?"

The voice and hand on his left shoulder made him whirl around quickly, as if expecting more trouble. Injured and in mental agony, he'd not made out the voice until he saw Angelica's face himself. He gave a sigh of relief, finally releasing his hold on the neck of the commodore's corpse. He sat back, running a trembling hand through his hair. He'd been looking at the body lying before him, and now turned to look back at her.

She was fine. Confused, it took him a minute to remember that she was immortal. A grin broke out on his grimy, sweaty, bloody face and he let out a laugh. _She's immortal, bloody idiot! What were you worrying about again?_

"I can't believe I forgot." He muttered.

"Forgot what?" She asked.

"That ye're immortal." He answered, shaking his head. "I was so worried that they'd kill ye."

"Jack, I'm fine. They couldn't kill me even if they tried." She reassured him. "Are _you_ alright?"

"No. It _burns_." Jack responded, referring to his probably mutilated back. "With time, I will be."

He looked back down at the blood pool that he was basically sitting in. He found it strangely fascinating that it was all his blood. He also found it terrifying. Exactly how much blood had he lost?

Angelica sat down next to him, taking one of his hands in her own. She gave it a light squeeze, as if to tell him that everything would be alright. He gave a small smile and sighed. He didn't know if it was of relief, exasperation, or even tiredness. It could have been of all three. For all he knew, it was.

He pulled his companion against his side and kissed the top of her head. "We need to get out of here."


	8. Chapter 7: The Wolf

As soon as Jack had said it, shouts and musket fire erupted outside of Fort Charles, followed by yelps and growls. A man cried out in pain and the injured pirate flinched back. He'd heard too many screams in the last few hours; his own and Angelica's. Another cry followed the first. Then a loud whimper and more growls.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on out there?" The pirate asked himself.

A crash sounded and the prison doors were bashed in, flying across the corridor and into a cell. An overly large, brown wolf took a few steps inside, it's head moving around as if it were searching for someone. It walked among the cells, stopping as it spotted him and Angelica. It bowed its head in greeting, giving out a light huff of air through its nose. The wolf opened its mouth and took hold of the cell door. It stood back a bit, tugging violently. Dust fell from cracks in the old ceiling.

"Jack?" Angelica grabbed his arm.

"It's alright...I think he's helpin' us." Jack responded.

A loud bang sounded through the air as the wolf successfully tore the cell door off and threw it aside. The injured pirate watched it curiously, the creature returning the look for a long moment. A yelp from outside sounded and the wolf looked towards the door with pricked ears, wagging its bushy tail in anticipation and anxiety.

Strangely, Jack felt a connection to the large, furry creature. He didn't know how or why, but he did. He gave it a pat on the leg. "Thank you." And he meant it. He turned back to Angelica, grabbing the dead soldier's sword. "C'mon, it won't take them long to realize we're out."

She nodded in reply.

The two headed quickly towards the door of the prison, Angelica supporting Jack. The wolf tailed them, like a guardian. As they exited into broad daylight, it fought its way through the soldiers, making a path of escape for them. The pirate tossed her his sword, grabbing another one from the ground.

Two wolves, including their savior, waited for them on the other side of the chaos. Angelica got to them first. One laid down, letting her climb on. As soon as she had, it took off. The second wolf, the brown one, turned back to look at Jack, who was currently fending off three soldiers. The wolf raced to his side, lowering its head to growl at the men. It swiped a massive paw at them, effectively knocking them aside. It gestured for him to climb onto its back, lying down. He did as the wolf ordered, climbing onto it.

The brown wolf made sure that he was safely on his back before taking off after the first wolf. Jack hung to the creature's neck fur tightly as the air resistance tugged him backwards, shoving his sword in between his belt and pants. He was breathless as the animal ran faster than anything he could've imagined.

 _Are you alright?_ Somehow, the wolf had gained access to his mind and was communicating.

"I will be." He responded.

 _Good._

"Why'd ye save us?"

 _It's not my place to say, but you'll find out eventually._ The wolf told him. _I'm sorry about my friend last night. I don't know what got into him._

For the first time, Jack realized that this was one of the two wolves that had appeared the night before, this one being the one that saved him.

 _That's me. You can call me Trenton._

"I suppose ye know my name, aye?"

 _That I do._ Trenton admitted as he ran. _We're nearly there._

"Where?" He asked, curiously.

 _You ship, of course. You need to leave port as soon as you can. Some of the pack went to help your first mate get a crew. The rest of the pack are holding off the soldiers._ The wolf told him.

"Alright...I needed to make a sail to Shipwreck anyway." Jack replied, more to himself.

 _Here we are._

They burst through the trees and onto the sandy beach. Trenton sped across the large expanse of sand and leapt onto the wood of the docks. He trotted over next to his packmate, lying down for Jack to get off.

As the pirate stepped onto the wood, he turned back to the wolf. "Thanks again, mate."

Trenton bowed his furry brown head. _No problem, Sparrow. Best of luck from here._

The wolf gave a quick howl to his companion, before the two turned and dashed back across the beach, vanishing among the trees. Angelica took Jack's hand, squeezing it, as he took a moment to stare after the long-gone wolves. He turned back to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Let's go, shall we?" He gave a small smile after they pulled apart, fingers still intertwined.

She returned the smile, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the Black Pearl. They stayed that way until they reached the gangplank and were forced to seperate. The new crew was hard at work, bringing the last few crates onto the ship. Gibbs' face light up as soon as he saw his captain in one piece.

"Cap'n!" He greeted. "Orders?"

"Set sail for Shipwreck." He answered.

"Shipwreck, sir?" The older man seemed confused.

"Aye, Shipwreck." The captain sighed. "It's time I claim my title."

Suddenly the man's expression softened to that of sympathy and understanding. Without a word, he gave a nod, turning to locate someone to assign to the helm. Angelica assisted Jack over to his cabin. They entered and she immediately had him lie on the bed, back up. The creak of the door sounded as the first mate entered after them, closing the door.

*X*

"We need to find somethin' for those cuts." Gibbs told her.

"Like what?" She asked back.

"Anythin' with alcohol in it. Preferably vodka an' not the rum, though, if ye please, miss." He told her, pleading on the last part.

Angelica chuckled. "If it is all we have, we will use it."

He cast her a look as they set to searching the cabinets and cupboards for a highly alcohol concentrated drink. Coming upon nothing after searching her half of the cabin, she sighed and looked at the injured man on the bed. He was clearly in pain, wincing with every movement he made. He attempted to prop himself up on his right elbow, but it gave out, his weakened shoulder no use. He laid flat on his stomach again with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

"We 'ave to use the rum…" Gibbs realized, sighing.

"Then do it." She snapped at him, her concern for Jack getting the better of her. "If those wounds get infected because you don't…He's already in more than enough pain, he doesn't need more because you didn't want to use the rum."

The older man nodded. "Aye, I know."

He walked across the room, over to where the injured captain lay on the bed. Angelica followed him over. He uncorked the bottle, nodding at her to say he was ready. She nodded back, telling him to do it.

"Cap'n, this is gonna hurt…" Gibbs warned.

"Jus' do it." Jack ordered. "Sooner the better."

"Aye, sir." The older man answered, promptly pouring the rum down his captain's back.

Jack flinched as the rum seeped into his wounds, a gasp escaping him. Angelica could practically hear him slam his jaw tight as he tried so hard not to shift around. He was miserably unsuccessful, wriggling around like a fish out of water and groaning. His right arm was limp in comparison to the rest of his body and it worried her.

"The bullet." She remembered suddenly.

"They shot him?" Gibbs asked, taken off guard by her comment.

She nodded. "His shoulder."

She reached over and took the wriggling man's shoulder in her hand, inspecting it. She could see the miniature cannonball in his shoulder. It was deep, but not too deep.

The first mate tapped her arm. "What do I need to find now?"

"Tweezers, or something similar." Angelica told him. "Hurry!"

The man headed over to a certain cupboard, seeming to know where it is. She knew that he'd probably found it during the search for vodka. He returned with a pair of small tweezers quickly, handing them to her. They were small, but they would do. Grabbing them correctly, she held it down to the injured man's shoulder. She reached it inside carefully, hearing him moan as it connected with damaged tissue. The tweezers reached the musket shot and she clamped it shut around the tiny ball. She slowly, carefully pulled it back up, making sure not to squeeze so tight as the thing would pop free nor light enough for it to simply fall from the grasp of the metal tool. She safely removed the miniature cannonball and turned to the first mate.

"More." She ordered.

Gibbs poured more of the rum onto Jack's back. He let out another strangled cry of pain, his right arm snapping to life. He writhed on the bed until he eventually stopped moving altogether, eyes closed and breathing slow. She knew that the pain must've become too unbearable for him, bad enough as to cause him to pass out.

Angelica sighed to herself, turning to the older man beside her. "Bandage him up."

"Aye, miss." He nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8: Tired of Rest

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates, guys. I got caught up in a Hunger Games fanfiction I started and with the finals of the end of the school year. Summer vacation has just begun on Friday, June 7th, and I'll try (no promises) update more often again. Thanks for sticking around.**

 **Chapter 8:**

When Jack came back to the world, all he felt was a burning sensation in his back. Completely oblivious to what had happened recently, he attempted to get up. However, the pain grew and he collapsed, weakly gasping. Then it hit him- how he'd been whipped so many times and watched Angelica receive the same cruel treatment. He remembered the wolves fighting against the guards, one particular brown one- Trenton- connecting to his mind. He remembered the wolves taking him to the Pearl along with Angelica. He even remembered the stinging pain as rum was poured onto his back to clean the bloody welts. His eyes snapped open. _The Pearl; We're going to Shipwreck!_

He slowly lifted his upper body up from the bed. His right arm shook weakly because of the wound from the musket and the wolf bite. The ship lurched and he was thrown off of the bed and onto the floor. Unfortunately, he landed on his back. As he lay there groaning, a soft creak came from the door.

"Jack?" A voice came and he looked up sharply, seeing William Turner.

"Oi, William, ye couldn't help me up, could ye, mate?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. He had to wonder how long he'd been unconscious. "The bloody Pearl lurched and I was thrown down 'ere."

He nodded, making his way towards the fallen pirate. "Are you alright?"

"Not quite." The injured Jack answered, clearing his throat. "But I reckon I will be soon enough."

"Let's hope so." Will told him, holding down a hand.

The pirate took the other man's hand and allowed him to pull him up, grunting painfully. "So, what ye be doin' 'ere on the Pearl?"

"We had to see if you were alright after what happened the other day." He told him. "And Elizabeth insisted that if you were going to Shipwreck Cove that she be there for anything to do with the Brethren Court."

 _The other day? How long have I been out for then?_

"I'm lucky it wasn't a cat-o-nine tails that they used on me." Jack sighed. "I'd definitely be dead if it was."

"Now that you mention it, I'm surprised that they didn't use one." Will admitted. "But if they did, why kill someone they're trying to get information out of?"

"Because I'm still wanted either way, whether I would've told them or not." He pointed out, slipping on a white shirt from the wardrobe. "If I'd not gotten away, I'm sure they would've bloody killed me."

"Ah, right." The latter remembered. He watched as the pirate captain put on a waistcoat vest and boots, strapped a baldric around his waist, sheathed a sword within it, snatched a couple of pistols, and pulled on his coat. Confused, he asked,"Where are you going?"

"Where do ye think?" Jack asked back, donning his hat in reply and giving his trademark smirk.

"You're going out on deck." William stated slowly, the realization dawning on him. More urgently, he continued,"Jack, you need to rest."

"Reckon everythin'll be alright as long as I don't fall overboard, mate." The more experienced pirate replied easily, stretching one more time to wake up his body.

"You're sure that this is a good idea?" He asked.

"No." Jack responded, his voice as certain as if he had said the opposite.

The Black Pearl's captain walked past the blacksmith, pushed open the door, and emerged out on deck.

*X*

"Yes, but-" Elizabeth cut herself off, staring past Angelica. "What is he doing out here?"

Angelica turned, confused, to see who the Pirate King was talking about. Her confusion quickly turned to unsurprise and disapproval upon seeing who it was. Jack Sparrow, in the injured state he was, had brought it upon himself to come out on deck. Somehow, he still managed to keep a smirk on his face. She watched as he made his way towards the helm, where they were. He climbed up the stairs to the quarterdeck, coming up to them.

"It feels great to be back out 'ere, doesn't it?" The pirate captain asked.

"Not the reason for why we're here." Elizabeth answered.

"Aye, well, it was inevitable." He told her, gripping the railing and looking out over the water. "I once believed that it was possible to live forever. Now I see that it's not, with or without immortality. The curses are _always_ broken. Barbossa. Jones. We saw what 'appened to them. Even the Fountain's power will wear off or somethin' eventually. Believe me, livin' forever isn't possible."

Somehow, Angelica had a feeling that he was right about the Fountain's powers. Sure, now she couldn't be harmed, but something was bound to go haywire and cause the powers to fade away. When you know Jack Sparrow, nothing is to ever go your way for the rest of your life. She'd found that out when he had left her during their younger years.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Jack?" She asked him.

"Aye, probably." He replied. "But after so much restin', ye need to move 'round a bit. I'm tired of bloody sittin' in one place."

"You will never heal if you do not rest." Angelica pointed out.

"Oh, I'll rest soon enough." Jack assured her. "Just not now."

*X*

He turned and began heading down to the main deck, but stopped when he heard her call after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get somethin' to numb this pain."

Rum. He was going to get rum. He passed by William on the way to the stairs that went below deck. The man looked confused on who to follow. He decided against following him and went up to greet his wife and Angelica at the helm instead.

 **A/N: I apologize for this being a short chapter. I know what I want this story to turn out to be, it's all up in my head, but I still have some sort of writer's block against it. I also have my other stories to work on as well. Anyhow, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Love Him Anyway

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the inactivity. I've been becoming part of too many online groups, not to mention been reading too many other fanfiction stories. I hope to get back into this more, as well as my other stories.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Jack had just reached the cargo level of the ship when he heard a creak on the stairs behind him. He knew without looking who it was, and he could _feel_ the disapproval radiating off of her. He sighed as he grabbed a rum bottle and turned towards the stairs- towards _her_ \- to leave. As he approached, she immediately blocked the stairs with her body.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? What are ye lecturin' me about this time?"

"You." She answered, and he snorted. She sighed in exasperation. "Venga, I'll explain when we get to your cabin."

He reluctantly followed her, a feeling of nervousness settling deep within him. He knew that she was angry at him over something- his health, if he remembered correctly- but he didn't see why she needed to go this far over it. Her behavior reminded him of the old Angelica he'd grown to know over the years after he first left her; and he wasn't sure if it was good or not that she was acting in this manner.

They headed up the few old, wooden staircases and up onto the main deck. He trailed behind her as they strode over to his cabin. Angelica promptly opened the door and didn't look back to see if he had come in after her. He knew that he should, so he did, closing the door behind himself softly.

She was silent and it put him even more on edge.

"Well? Get on with it." Jack put more strength into the words than he had.

"Why don't you ever listen when I ask you to rest?" The Spanish woman demanded.

"There's always work to be done, so 's long 's I can move, might 's well do the work." He answered easily, confidence pulling into him. He was fairly certain that if she went this way the whole conversation that it should go his way with little struggle.

"It is not good for your back." She pointed out in a similar tone. "You will make it take longer to heal."

"Angelica, love, we 'ave _four months_ 'till we reach the Cove." He shot back. "Time isn't much of anythin' 'till we get there."

Angelica, in her anger, lashed out at him. He ended up pinned against the cabin wall, a good foot or so above the floor, a hand on his throat. His back stung horribly from both the pressure and being scraped against the hard surface. He forced himself to ignore it and met her gaze coldly.

"Sparrow, nunca me escuchas!" She began to rant and shout at him in her native language. "¿Qué me tomará para mostrarte que no siempre tienes la razón? Que está bien estar equivocado por una vez? ¡No eres inmortal! ¿Sabes eso, sí? ¡Escúchame por una vez! ¡No sanarás si sigues tratando de superar tus límites! Deje que William se encargue de la nave mientras usted sana, ¡usted mismo dijo que tenemos mucho tiempo!" She seemed to realize he wasn't reacting. "¡Escúchame, Jack!" Then it dawned on her that he couldn't understand what she was saying. She continued to glare at him accusingly anyway, before repeating herself in English. "Listen to me! William can take care of the ship while you rest!"

"I'm not...in a position...to do anythin' whilst ye are...chokin' me." Jack gasped out in between breaths.

Angelica finally seemed to realize her grave mistake. She released her hold on him, purposely avoiding his gaze. He crashed to the ground, his peg leg slipping out from beneath him. He inhaled deeply, face contorted in pain from the landing. Then anger came from deep within him and he narrowed his eyes unforgivingly at her. She watched him distantly, not moving when he slowly got up. He eyed her accusingly for a long moment.

The captain could feel several of the welts on his back begin to bleed again, and the uncomfortableness of the bandages sticking to his back. His face remained steely, the only emotion in his eyes the anger that refused to back down. He looked the woman before him up and down; her muscles were tense, but not nearly as tense as his; her face had a frown engraved upon it; her gaze was averted from him; her eyes showed her guilt and regret. He couldn't find it in himself to feel bad; she had no right to lash out at him like that.

Jack whipped around and swiftly exited the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him.

*X*

Angelica visibly flinched as the door slammed. She listened to the sound of the man's uneven footsteps get fainter as he walked away. She sighed, unhappy with herself for letting her will of his well-being control her to the point of anger. It'd only resulted in doing the opposite of what she wanted to achieve. And even worse, it may even push him away from her. She could only hope that he'd be smart about this and not go about doing anything rash or stupid as a result of her actions.

She settled down at Jack's desk, pulling a map out from the others to examine it. She scanned it for Port Royal, and then- once she located it- Shipwreck Cove. She sighed again. Thousands of leagues away- made sense why it'd take four months to get there. She recalled having been told it'd be six for any average speed ship, but the Black Pearl is not ordinary ship; she's the fastest in the Caribbean.

The Spanish woman got caught back up in her thoughts of the ship's captain again. Whenever she thought she knew Jack Sparrow, he'd pull some trick that would completely change her view of him. She remembered their cheesy relationship back in Seville and on the Pearl in their younger years. Jack had been so kind to her, a gentleman, and then proved to have more than meets the eye- a mutinous crew who he often sparred with. Then one day, after an argument in Saint Dominique, he attempted to abandon her there as his ship sailed off. Of course, he did, but not without her getting a tiny hint of revenge- but not enough. They'd been in a mutual hatred disguising love relationship in every meeting after that, up to after he got injured and life's seriousness came upon him. Now his mischievous self was showing through after that month of fighting, grieving and recovering. _Always changing_. It's the only thing she had to describe him, yet she still loved him.

Angelica was torn from her thoughts when panicked shouts erupted on deck, a dull thud and crunch amongst them. She froze, horror creeping into her as she imagined something heavy falling from above and crushing a sailor. She dreaded what awaited her outside, and fear kept her from moving. She could've sworn she heard men yell for Jack to help assess the situation. Then something occurred to her that she hadn't thought of before;

What if _he_ was the one injured?


	11. Chapter 10: All Flights End

Jack woke up several times. When he did, he found that he'd been unable to open his eyes, speak, or move any part of his body. His breathing was labored and raspy. Occasionally he'd hear voices every now and again, but he couldn't place their names or faces. He was aware of the excruciating pain in his body and the harsh pounding of his head. It hurt too much for him to think or to place what had happened to put him in this state. He was only aware of the pain and the voices, nothing more.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, the fourth or fifth time he awoke, the blinding light only added to the painful throb in his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut, a light whimper passing through his shut lips. That only added to the pain of his throat and vocal cords. He attempted to open his eyes again, but the light was still too much for him to handle. He heard a rustling and a few puffs of air, then some footsteps nearing him.

"It's okay, Jack. I covered the windows and blew out nearly all of the candles." A whispering voice came. He couldn't place a name to the voice, but he knew it was another man.

At the word _okay_ , he tentatively opened his eyes. Sure enough, there was nearly no light in the room. His eyes searched all in his view and he recognized the _room_ as his cabin aboard the Pearl. He glanced to the man sitting at his desk, recognizing him too. He still couldn't place the kind, brown haired man's name, but a word popped into his mind. _Blacksmith_.

"How are you feeling?" The blacksmith asked.

The pirate captain tried to open his mouth to speak, but his jaw seemed glued shut. Not that speaking would do his throat any good either. His limbs still refused to move. So, he just sat there, gazing at the slightly younger man.

"Can you talk to me, Jack?" He asked.

 _No. In'it obvious?_ Another pulse of pain ran through his head and he inwardly cursed. He resolved to glare at his friend, having not much of any other option. The door swung open, light flooding the room and blinding him. His eyes snapped shut as his head screamed.

"Close the door!" His companion demanded the newcomer.

It closed with creak. "Aye. Is the cap'n awake?"

"Aye." Answered the blacksmith. "But the light hurts his eyes too much. I'm keeping it as dark as I can for him."

"How be he doin'?" The other man asked. "'As he said anythin', Will?" The pain finally subsided enough for him to open his eyes. He glanced at William Turner and Gibbs. The first mate met his gaze and gave a small, sympathetic smile in greeting. "'Ello, Cap'n."

"Not a word." Turner told him, shaking his head. "He hasn't moved a muscle either. Probably broke a few bones from the fall."

"He fell from the top o' the mast. 'M not surprised." The older man replied. He turned to look at the injured man. "Ye're lucky to still be alive, Cap'n."

 _I know._ He recalled the incident, though his head begged him not to for awhile. He'd been upset with Angelica and had gone to help the crew to blow off some steam. But he'd slipped as he had secured the royal sails on the mainmast. Then he'd fallen and slammed into the deck before all went black. _So much for helping the crew, eh?_

He closed his eyes, a hoarse sigh coming from deep within his swollen vocal cords. _Rest._ He just needed some rest. He'd be back to captaining the Pearl tomorrow. Or so he hoped.

"Jus' give it some time, Jack, and ye'll be out there again soon." Gibbs promised.

 _Time. Bah! I have plenty of that, mate._

 _But you should listen to him._ Another Jack, one he'd not heard from in years- since the days of the Locker and Davy Jones. _There's not much else that you can do anyway, aside from stare at them as they watch you back. And that's plain boring._

 _So it is._ He agreed with the other version of himself. He was too weary to argue anyway. And his head hurt way too much. He let himself relax. He could barely comprehend what Gibbs and Will were talking about as sleep pulled on him.

"How's his fever?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked in awhile." A hand lay on his forehead and remained there for a moment before pulling away. "Warm, but not nearly as bad as before."

"'At's good. How long do ye think till he'll be back up and bein' himself?"

"Jack's a fighter. He'll try to leave as soon as he's able to move properly." A pause. "But his normal self? I don't know. He's been...different since the battle."

" _Different_?" Gibbs echoed, as if the word were foreign. "How so?"

"Well...he's not been his careless, self. He's been a lot more serious about things and distant."

"Like when we rescued him from the Locker?"

"Not exactly." Will answered. "The last time I saw him was when we left him and Angelica on the beach after he fell in the gorge. He seemed alright then. But ever since he woke up back on the ship, on the way to Port Royal, he seemed to be different." He paused. Then,"He got angry at Elizabeth."

"He yelled at 'er?" The older man frowned. "Doesn't sound like the Jack I know."

"You're right; it doesn't." The former captain of the Dutchman agreed. "It's hard to say how he'll be when he wakes up again."

"Give 'im time, Will." Gibbs assured him. "He'll bounce back. Always does. Though I think Cap'n Teague's death had more effect on him that anything."

Jack finally succumbed to the tendrils of sleep.

*X*

When he woke up next, the first thing he did- before he opened his eyes- was arch his back to stretch. Pain coursed through him with the movement and he groaned, collapsing back to the bed. His body ached all over, just as bad as the last time he woke, but the difference was that he could now move.

His head throbbed hatefully at him, his muscles screamed at him, and his skin disliked the temperature of the cabin. It was so...cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, his left one feeling like it was going to explode. He rolled over onto his right and curled up on himself to preserve his body heat. He longed for sleep to take him again. But it didn't.

Jack finally opened his eyes. He scanned everything of the cabin within his vision. The only difference was the half-empty bowl of soup on his bed stand next to him and the sleeping form of Angelica at his desk. Her head was on her arms, which lay on the wooden surface. He was grateful that it was still relatively dark, as he knew his head wouldn't agree with the light.

He remembered hearing Will and Gibbs talking about him having a fever before he'd lost consciousness. He assumed that was the reason he felt cold. Knowing his body was tricking him, he straightened out on the bed. His stomach growled at him. He sat up, leaning on the bed's headboard. He reached for the bowl with his right arm and lifted it up. He placed it on his lap, using his left arm to hold it steady as he used the right to lift the spoon. He began to eat, surprised by the fact that the meal was still warm. By the time he'd finished, one less thing complained at him. He was feeling drowsy again too, yet he didn't want to sleep. He put the bowl back on the bed stand and simply sat there, enjoying the quiet.

Until, without warning, the door opened. His head screamed and he averted his gaze, arm shielding his eyes. His voice was hoarse when he shouted at the intruder, but it worked. "Close the bloody door!"

"Sorry, Jack!" Elizabeth's familiar voice came as the door closed.

"'S alright." Jack huffed, looking back up in her direction as she approached, eyes still focusing after the sudden light.

She sat down in a chair at the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Best as one can, af'er fallin' off the mast of a ship." He answered, painfully clearing his throat. "Me head an' me arm seem intend on killin' me though."

"Can I look at your arm?" Elizabeth asked, concernedly.

"I don't see why not." He held it out to her.

She took his arm in her hands. Her touch was soft, her grip tender. He did his best not to grimace, despite the pain. She turned his arm in her grasp, examining it. Then she turned it so that his palm faced up again. His whole forearm twitched in a near violent manner as she suddenly squeezed it. Even though it hadn't been a firm squeeze intended to hurt him, he instinctively pulled his arm from her grasp anyway.

"Sorry." She murmured apologetically.

"'S broken, in't it?" He asked.

"I'm no physician, but I believe so." She answered.

"Haven't had one o' 'em on board in years." Jack told her.

"Then you're lucky there's one aboard right now."

"Is there?"

"Yes." Elizabeth answered. "After you fell, he took care of your life threatening wounds. Jack, he probably saved your life."

"Guess I need to keep one part o' the crew then, in case anythin' happens if I ever sail again, after this." He mused.

"I certainly recommend it." She told him. She got up to leave.

"Thank William for keepin' it dark in 'ere for me." He called after her, just as she reached the door.

"I will." She gave a small smile.

Jack shielded his eyes as Elizabeth opened the door. He heard it creak and could see the light outlining his arm. The door closed not even a moment later. The cabin darkened again and he lowered his arm, blinking thankfully.

"Me needin' a bloody physician." He scowled quietly to himself. "Nonsense."

He lightly crossed his arms and rested them against his chest, a frown settling across his face.

 _Face it, Jackie._ A voice sounded in his head. _Ye're getting older, weaker._

 _Am not!_ He argued.

 _Then how'd ye manage to nearly die several times in a month, when before ye hadn't in years?_

 _Clumsiness._ He retorted.

 _Probably_ part _of the problem. But not the whole of it._ The voice continued. _Age is finally catchin' up with ye. There's nothin' ye can do about it, y'know._

 _So what if it is?_ His frown deepened.

 _Why don't ye turn around and go back to Port Royal?_

 _No. I_ have _to do this._

 _Why? What do_ you _get out of this?_

The argument was strong and he took a moment to consider it. _Maybe ye're right. But I_ do _get somethin' from this trip. I get a chance to stop by the Cove one last time, see a few friends of me dad's- people I grew up with. It gives me a chance to enjoy some time aboard the Pearl, before I stop travellin'._ He paused, but he wasn't done there. _It gives me one final journey to be Captain Jack Sparrow._

The voice didn't answer. It'd given up. He hadn't been lying, not even joking, about it. About any of it. It was all true. He'd finish the journey to the Cove, then he'd settle down under a hidden identity to live out the rest of his days in peace. It's what she wanted, and he promised he'd stay with her. Besides, he'd had way more than enough action for one lifetime.

A bird's flight always ends, and it's nearly time for the sparrow's to do the same.


	12. Chapter 11: Midnight Visitor

_A sword pierced his lower right ribcage, pinning him to the deck. He cried out, kicking, holding other swords away from him with his bare hands. The faces of his attackers were unfocused, as if intentionally hidden, and he couldn't recognize them. But they laughed greatly at his pain. Anger built up in him, more than the humiliation of the situation. But he couldn't do anything. The sword was dragged through his flesh, tearing and leaving destruction in its wake._

 _The blade tugged free and he snatched it from the owner's hands. He swung it wildly, intent more on freeing himself from the circle of attackers, rather than using the correct movements. Blood flew and men screamed. He couldn't care less. He swore he saw a head fly off of its body- a couple of arms too._

 _Something hard slammed into his temple and he stumbled, gasping, and dropped his only weapon. His vision faded in and out, blurring._

" _JACK!"_

His eyes snapped open and he gasped in air. He sat up, putting his hands to his face. He took a deep breath and laid back. His eyes scanned the cabin for any sign of life. It was too dark to tell. Not even a sliver of light shown from around the edge of the curtains or under the door, and he knew that night had fallen at some point.

Jack thought back to his dream and was confused. It wasn't a memory, that he knew for a fact. But it felt so... _real_. The pain, the emotions, the warm slick blood. The sight of arms and even the head flying. He lifted his tunic just to make sure there wasn't actually a wound in his ribcage. He sighed in relief when he saw there wasn't.

A knock sounded just as he was about to lay back. He waited to make sure no hidden figure was going to get up and attempt to answer the midnight wanderer. No one did. That'd mean he'd have to answer it himself. He sighed.

He pulled his legs out from under the covers, only to discover his pegleg wasn't attached. He saw it lying beside the bed and reached down to retrieve it. He quickly strapped it on and stood up, his whole body screaming in protest. His left leg buckled and he used the bed to pull himself back up. He limped towards the door unsteadily, stumbling over himself. He tripped and fell over, noisily, halfway to his destination; a dull thump sounded, along with wood clattering on wood. He gasped in pain and cursed, getting back up.

He was more than a little annoyed when he finally opened the door to Gibbs. "What is it ye want at this hour, mate?"

The older man seemed to brighten at the sight of his captain. "Jus' came to check on ye, Jack. Miss Elizabeth said ye seemed a lot better t'day."

"I wouldn't say _a lot_ better, but…'M alright, Gibbs." Jack told him. "Definitely seen better days though."

"I can see that, Cap'n." The first mate commented.

A half smirk found its way to the other man's face for a moment, before fading. "How long 'as it been since I fell?"

"Eleven days." Gibbs told him.

"Ye keepin' the crew in line?"

"Aye, sir. Everythin's been well."

"Good."

"Ye know, I expected Miss Angelica to be the one to open the door."

"Surprised ye then, didn't I, mate?" Another momentarily smirk. He paused. "Either she's sleepin' in the dark, or she's not in 'ere."

"She's been worried sick 'bout ye, Jack." Gibbs told him. "We all 'ave."

"'M flattered." He commented sarcastically. "Not surprised either. She worries too much."

"Aye, she does." The older man seemed amused for a moment.

"Go get some sleep, Gibbs." He ordered lightly. "No tellin' what t'morrow will bring."

The man gave a faint smile. "Thank ye, Cap'n. Take care o' yourself."

"That I'll do. Night, mate."

"Night, Cap'n."

And then Gibbs left. Jack closed the cabin door and turned around to see Angelica standing by a lit candle at his desk. He offered her a small smile in greeting, proceeding to stagger back to the bed.

"I know I shouldn't be up, so don't bother remindin' me." He spoke before she could. "Ye weren't answerin' the bloody door, so I did for ye."

"Who was at the door?" She asked, coming over to his side to assist him to the bed.

"Gibbs." He answered, accepting the help by putting his arm around the back of her neck. "Wanted to talk to ye about how I was doin'. Reckon I surprised him."

They reached the bed. Angelica helped him to lay down and removed his wooden leg for him.

"How _are_ you feeling?" She asked.

Tired of hearing that question, he pretended to not have heard her. "What woke ye up?"

She sighed, clearly knowing what he was trying to do. She went along with it anyway. "I woke up when you fell, on the way to the door."

"Sorry." Jack offered a somewhat sheepish smile. He patted the empty space beside him. "Ye can sleep 'ere. 'S more comfortable than that chair."

"In _un momento,_ Jack." Angelica answered, turning back to the desk.

He watched her as she blew out the candle and the room pitched into darkness. He felt the bed dip as she climbed onto it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her body to his. It was silent, except for the swaying of the ship in the waves.

The pirate captain lightly kissed her neck, smiling when he heard her exhale air. "Night, love."

"Good night, Jack."


End file.
